marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Journey into Mystery Vol 1 61
Races and Species: * Locations: * ** Pyramid | ReprintOf2 = Adventures into Weird Worlds Vol 1 19 | StoryTitle2 = Lucilles's Robot | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = An engineer presents his wife with a robot to do her housework. He believes he is playing a prank, but the robot is real. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Lucille Swart Supporting Characters: * Arnold Swart * Rogo the Robot * Frank Swart * Jimmy Swart Other Characters: * Officer Murphy * John Winters * Willy (Lucille's cousin) * Philip Peterson Races and Species: * Humans * Robots | StoryTitle3 = I Dared Enter the Haunted Forest! | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Writer3_2 = Larry Lieber | Penciler3_1 = Don Heck | Inker3_1 = Don Heck | Colourist3_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer3_1 = Ray Holloway | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis3 = A bigoted rich man buys a cursed forest, unconcerned with the misfortunes that befall the village. The forest's keeper takes him to another dimension, explaining that he was looking for a man who no one would miss to display in the alien zoo. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * --> Races and Species: * * Unrevealed alien race Locations: * --> | StoryTitle4 = I Opened the Door to... Nowhere! | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler4_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker4_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist4_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer4_1 = Artie Simek | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis4 = A thief enters a curio shop while fleeing a police officer and pulls aside some curtains to hide, revealing a door. The owner of the curio shop tells him he must not enter that door, but the criminal disregards him. When he enters, the door locks behind him, but there is another door. After he passes through that door, it locks as well but there is yet another door and so on ad infinitum. The owner of the curio shop asks the police officer who's given up on the chase how long the thief's sentence would have been. The officer answers "two years." After the officer has left, the curio shop owner says to himself "Very well. The thief shall remain under my hypnotic spell for two years." | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Thief Supporting Characters: * Curiosity Shop Owner --> Other Characters: * Police Races and Species: * | StoryTitle5 = The Curse of M'Gumbu! | Writer5_1 = Stan Lee | Writer5_2 = Larry Lieber | Penciler5_1 = Paul Reinman | Inker5_1 = Paul Reinman | Colourist5_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer5_1 = Artie Simek | Editor5_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis5 = An African tribe ignores their witch-doctor's admonishments against raiding, believing that his vow never to harm another makes him helpless. When they try to kill him he shrinks the entire tribe to protect others. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Iquitos Other Characters: * Police Races and Species: * Locations: * | Notes = * "I Defied Gomdulla the Living Pharaoh!" reprinted in Monsters on the Prowl #12 * "I Dared Enter the Haunted Forest!" reprinted in Monsters on the Prowl #13 * "I Opened the Door to Nowhere!" reprinted in Where Monsters Dwell #17 & Tower of Shadows King-Sized Special #1 * "The Curse of M'Gumbu!" reprinted in Fear #7 | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}